Recuerdos
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Es en aquel instante, cuando tu vida llega a un solo punto, donde rememoras todo lo que te ha ocurrido, buscas energías, el poder que nace. Mientras miras a tus compañeros de batalla levantarse una vez más, logras recordar tus inicios, todo lo que aquellas personas que siempre amaste te decían.


**Recuerdos**

_Cada recuerdo es una parte de nuestra historia que jamás se olvidará._

Los recuerdos siempre están

Los momentos en los que piensas en toda tu vida

Es en aquel instante, cuando tu vida llega a un solo punto, donde rememoras todo lo que te ha ocurrido, buscas energías, el poder que nace. Mientras miras a tus compañeros de batalla levantarse una vez más, logras recordar tus inicios, tu entrenamiento, cuando obtuviste aquel cargo tan importante en tu aldea, cuando aquel chico de cabello rubio te recordó todo lo que aquellas personas que_** siempre**_ amaste te decían.

Recuerdas los años pasar en la aldea, como las nuevas generaciones iban y venían. Como siempre desde su torre mirabas a los shinobis moverse de un lado a otro, tantas veces que dentro de tu oficina recordaste tu pasado, aquellos momentos que nunca se alejaron de tu memoria, siempre estuvieron ahí, dándote _**fuerza.**_

**_- Dan...-_**

Aún podías recordar aquel instante en que él _**salvo**_ tu vida en la pelea contra Madara, ¿Como olvidarlo?, aquel hombre utilizó sus ultimos momentos para darte una nueva oportunidad de librar aquella batalla, sabes que aún no es tu hora, él te lo dijo, como muchas veces te dijo cosas que aún puedes recordar nitidamente, en realidad, aún podía recordar cada momento vivido con él, el hombre que te ayudó a salir adelante muchas veces y a ser una mujer_** feliz. **_

..

.

**_I only pray you never leave me behind_**  
**_Because good music can be so hard to find_**  
**_I take your head and hold it closer to mine_**  
**_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_**

**_-!Dan que me esperes!-_**

Gritabas, muchas veces gritaste, sin embargo, esta vez era un grito de alegria mezclada con enojo, tus cabellos rubios volaron al viento mientras desde la entrada de la aldea la gente volteaba a mirarte y alertabas al hombre que te esperaba allí, Dan, con una ligera sonrisa de gracia volteaba para detener su andar y recibirte con un cálido y reconfortante abrazo.

**_-Tardaste-_** acotó, inflando tus mejillas le recordaste que tú debías hacer el entrenamiento de los Medic-Ninja, apretando su mano, él solo negó, regalándote aquella mirada que tanto te gustaba mientras te hacía caminar junto a él.

Ambos caminaron con calma por el bosque, absortos en sus pensamientos, no necesitaban nada más allá que la compañía del otro para sentirse a gusto, a pesar de encontrarse en épocas de guerra, se tenían el uno al otro, aquello les daba _**paz**_, al final de cuentas, en aquellos tiempos de guerra y destrucción, encontrar un momento de paz como aquel era algo de lo cual pocos podían jactarse, solo encontrar el _**amor**_ era algo dificil.

Sus pasos los guiaron hasta un lago del bosque, bastante cerca de la aldea pero no lo suficiente como para ser molestados, como muchas veces lo hicieron, ambos se recargaron contra el tronco de un arbol, el sonrojo coloreó tus mejillas cuando él te abrazó por detrás en un gesto protector.

**_-¿Crees que la Guerra acabe pronto?- _**

Aún recuerdas como lo susurraste, _**demasiadas**_ veces te hiciste aquella pregunta. Su mundo era un caos, lo único que pedías era que al fin _**terminara**_, poder encontrar un momento de paz real, poder ser_**feliz**_ con Dan.

**-****_Acabará, pronto o despues, pero lo hará-_**

Siempre fue su respuesta, y tu siempre contestabas igual, observado sus ojos y tratando de transmitir todos los sentimientos que tenías hacia su persona, hacia aquella persona que fue lo más _**importante**_ para ti.

**_-No quiero perderte-_**

**_-Nunca lo harás, te acompañaré siempre y cumpliremos nuestros sueños Tsunade-_**

Nunca supiste que ocurriria, ni imaginaste el futuro, tantas situaciones. Lo único que sabías en aquellos instantes era que te encontrabas entre los brazos de Dan y él te amaba tanto como tu lo amabas, solo sentías la tranquilidad que su voz te otorgaba, como una tranquila melodia que siempre te reconfortaba. -**_ Sea lo que sea que ocurra, recuerda que tu eres mi sueño y doy las gracias por haberte conocido-_**. _**Nunca**_ olvidarás aquella frase mientras él besaba tu frente con amor, para después besar tus párpados y labios.

**_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_**

..

Mantienes tu frente en alto recordando aquel instante, observas el cielo mientras conservas una mirada ferrea en tu rostro, la imagen de Dan, tu hermano, Jiraiya, Sakura y Naruto llega a tu mente mientras cierras tus ojos. Aqui _**no**_ se acababa, tu volverías a ir a luchar y demostrar tu poder, no importaba cuantas veces debieras hacerlo, darías hasta tu último aliento y mientras siguieras pudiendo luchar, lo harías.

Miras a cada uno de los Kages, listos para volver a la batalla, todos se rehusaban a dar su brazo a torcer mientras los shinobis de cada aldea se enfrascan en una batalla decisiva.

Ustedes volverían al campo a pelear, ocurriera lo que ocurriera.

Por que tu historia _**continua.**_

**Tsunade Senju **seguiría adelante, con sus recuerdos y buscando nuevos, verías a Naruto cumplir su sueño y volverías a sonreír recordando aquellos momentos con Dan, aunque debieras caer y volver a levantarte millones de veces, ayudarías a encontrar la paz que siempre deseaste que _**existiera.**_

Y sonries, sin perder tu esperanza, con un futuro por delante.

_Cerrando tus ojos, vislumbraras finalmente la imagen de __**Dan**__ besando tu frente._

...

.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
